The Dragon's Sacrifice
by Arco Iria
Summary: Jongin menggantikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tumbal untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, membuatnya terjebak dengan dewa naga yang membawa malapetaka bersamanya. Ia kejam. Tapi, kelakuan sang dewa kepada dirinya membuat Jongin berpikir ulang.Dan ia bertanya tanya mengapa? Smut! Nc! Hunkai! Sekai! GSBaek! Mpreg! Come in guys


_Arco Iria Present_

 _The Dragon's Sacrifice_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

A/N: Terinspirasi/Remake dari manga Mauri to Ryuu oleh Moto Haruhira. GS for Baekhyun.

* * *

…

…

...

"A-apa yang terjadi−?"

Jongin memandang seluruh perkebunan desanya dengan pandangan nanar. Tubuhnya seolah tak mempunyai tenaga dan ia terjatuh ke tanah karena tidak sanggup menahan perasaan syoknya.

Seluruh tanaman perkebunan mereka−menjadi layu dan menghitam dalam satu malam. Bagaimana bias?! kemarin, seluruh tanaman di perkebunan mereka tumbuh subur dan siap panen beberapa hari lagi. Tapi sekarang semua tanaman bahkan rumput liar pun mati tak bersisa.

Jongin bergetar, musim dingin akan segera tiba, dan perkebunan desa adalah satu-satunya harapan penduduk. Mereka tidak akan bertahan saat musim dingin tanpa persediaan makanan.

Samar-samar, tangis dan teriakan syok penduduk desa lainnya terdengar di telinganya. Mereka semua bersedih dan menangis atas tanaman yang awalnya subur tiba-tiba menjadi layu dalam satu malam.

Jongin kemudian menyadari bahwa penduduk desa telah memanggil tetua mereka yang mengusai ilmu hitam dan sihir. Seorang wanita dengan umur lebih dari 200 tahun dan berpenampilan bagaikan mayat. Matanya telah buta dan ia berjalan terseok dengan tongkatnya yang terbuat dari kayu Marun merah.

Dengan jemari kurusnya yang keriput, ia memetik dedaunan hitam yang ada di tanah. Menciumnya dengan hati-hati. Tak berapa lama gerakanya terhenti. "hanya satu orang dewa yang mampu berbuat hal ini!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tidak tenang.

"Wu Shi Hun telah kembali!" Ia mengumumkan kepada seluruh khalayak, "setelah 150 tahun lamanya, Sang Naga Hitam mengunjungi desa kita kembali!"

Jongin terdiam bagai batu. Wu Shi Hun? Sang Naga hitam?

Ketua desa maju lalu menghampiri sang tetua, membungkukan tubuhnya, "lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan memberikan tumbal baginya. Lepaskan sebuah anak panah dari tengah desa. Jika rumah yang tertancap panah itu mempunyai seorang anak perempuan perawan di dalamnya maka kita akan memberikan anak perempuan itu."

Jongin terdiam syok. Kakinya bergetar dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Se-seorang anak perempuan? Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di benaknya. Adiknya−BAEKHYUN.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu memundurkan tubuhnya dari para orang desa. Ia kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun. Adik satu-satunya itu tidak boleh menjadi seorang tumbal.

…

…

Baekhyun menaruh baki airnya dengan susah payah. Ia mengelap bulir keringat di dahinya. Lalu kemudian, gadis cantik berumur 14 tahun itu teringat bahwa ia harus kembali ke dalam hutan untuk mengambil kayu bakarnya.

Hari ini, dia berencana untuk membuat sup labu yang enak untuk kakaknya yang pasti sedang bekerja keras di ladang perkebunan. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, ia keluar dari gubuk mereka untuk pergi mengambil kayu bakar. Namun, Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya saat melihat seorang sosok dari kejauhan yang berlari tergesa-gesa kepadanya.

Baekhyun kemudian menyadari, bahwa itu adalah kakaknya. Gadis dengan paras yang cantik dan ayu itu tersenyum lembut saat kakaknya sampai di hadapannya, " kakak, mengapa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya?"

Jongin memandang adiknya dengan panik, ia kemudian mengengam kedua bahu adiknya, " Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Dengarkan kakak! Kau- kau harus pergi sekarang juga. Kau harus pergi jauh dari sini!"

Baekhyun memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung," kakak, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa?"

Jongin meremas kedua bahu adiknya dengan lebih keras, " o-orang-orang desa sedang mencari tumbal untuk diberikan kepada naga hitam. Mereka akan melepaskan panah sekarang. Kau harus pergi Baekhyun!" ujar Jongin kemudian. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Baekyun kemudian menahan Jongin yang terlihat panik. Matanya menyorotkan sinar lembut yang memaksa kakaknya itu untuk bersikap lebih tenang. "Kakak, tenanglah."

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, "aku tidak bisa tenang. A-aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu."Suaranya parau karena penuh akan kekhawatiran.

"Kakak, di desa ini banyak sekali rumah. Tidak mungkin pondok kecil kita akan terpilih oleh panah itu." Ujar Baekhyun, matanya memandang harap akan Jongin, " lagipula, desa ini adalah tempat kelahiran kita, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Pemuda bernama Jongin itu memandang ragu akan wajah adiknya. Ia menutup matanya untuk memilih keputusan terbaiknya. "Baiklah Baekhyun, kembalilah ke dalam dan kemas barang-barangmu. Jika ternyata pondok kita terpilih, kita akan kabur saat itu juga."

Baekhyun menganguk, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka.

Jongin menoleh ke belakangnya dengan ragu ke bagian tengah desa. Perasaannya tidak enak−sebab, angin entah bagaimana sedang berhembus mengarah ke kediaman mereka.

…

…

…

Jongin berlari sekencang-kencangnya, ia tidak peduli akan tubuhnya yang terlalu letih. Ia tidak perduli. "BAEKHYUN! BERLARILAH LEBIH KENCANG!" Jongin melihat ke belakang dan di dalam hatinya merasa tenang saat jemarinya masih mengengam tangan Baekhyun.

Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun sekuat yang ia bisa, menarik adiknya untuk berlari menyamai dia. Baekhyun tampak menderita, wajahnya ingin menangis, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Baekhyun harus selamat.

Seperti yang sudah Jongin takutkan. Seolah-olah takdir ingin mempermainkannya, panah terkutuk itu mendarat di atap rumah mereka. Membuat Baekhyun, adik satu-satunya yang begitu ia cintai dan ia jaga harus menjadi sesajian untuk sang Naga.

Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu. Adiknya harus selamat meskipun ia harus bertaruh nyawa.

"KAKAK!" Jongin mendengar pekikan adiknya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan jantungnya serasa berhenti saat melihat sepasukan ksatria desa sedang mengejar mereka. Para ksatria itu membawa kuda-kuda mereka yang gagah.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin menarik lengan Baekhyun, menaikan tubuh mungil adiknya itu ke punggungnya. Dan memacu tubuhnya sekuat yang ia bisa. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dibawa oleh mereka!" Jongin menenangkan adiknya yang menangis di punggungnya.

Jongin berlari. Ia terus berlari. Hingga sendalnya telah putus dan ia berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Jongin merasa kakinya terasa putus saat ia berlari di antara bebatuan dan kerikil. Kakinya berdarah banyak sekali. Namun tidak ada yang dia pikirkan selain adiknya.

Baekhyunnya harus selamat. Ia sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

Ia akan melindungi adiknya.

SWUSSSHH!

"Aaakkhh!" Jongin memekik saat merasakan sesuatu menembus kakinya. Sebuah panah telah diluncurkan kepadanya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersama Baekhyun yang berada di atas punggungnya. Jongin mengumpat, merasakan perih di betisnya yang tertembus sebuah panah.

"BAEKHYUN! LARI!" Jongin kembali memperingatkan adiknya. Para ksatria desa telah begitu dekat. Hampir tidak mungkin lagi untuk kabur. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Jongin berusaha berdiri, ia berhasil meskipun dengan langkah terseok-seok.

Para Ksatria itu telah sampai. Mengelilingi dan menghalangi jalan kabur mereka dengan kuda. "Tidak! Tidak!" air mata Jongin tumpah, melihat adiknya yang ditangkap oleh para ksatria itu. Adiknya yang cantik dan mungil itu bukan apa-apa ketimbang tubuh gagah para ksatria.

Seseorang menahan tubuh Jongin. Dan Jongin memberontak sekuat tenaga saat tubuh adiknya dinaikan ke atas seekor kuda. Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu, ia mendatangi ketua desa yang ternyata ikut mengejar mereka, bersujud di kaki kudanya.

"Tuanku! Kumohon! kumohon! Jangan bawa adikku! Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya!" Jongin memohon dengan sangat, ia bersujud hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah. Berusaha mendapatkan simpati sang penguasa desa.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan! Memberikan tumbal adalah kewajiban kita kepada para dewa. Keegoisanmu akan membunuh seluruh warga desa!" ujar ketua desa dengan tegas. Ia menarik tali kekang kudanya untuk berbalik pergi. Namun Jongin kemudian menghalangi jalan kudanya dan kembali bersujud.

"Tuanku! Hamba mohon tuanku! Biarkan hamba sajalah yang menjadi tumbal itu. Hamba siap untuk menerima kematian demi adik hamba!" Jongin masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

Ketua desa mendengus kasar, "hanya seorang wanita sajalah yang akan diterima para dewa untuk menjadi tumbal. Memberikan seorang pria akan membunuh desa kita saat itu juga!" ketua desa berkata final. Ia melecut kudanya dan pergi bersama para ksatria yang lain. Berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terisak sendirian.

"Uuuuhhh! Baekhyun~" Jongin mengigit bibirnya, air matanya menetes banyak sekali, tubuhnya lemah dan hatinya hancur, dengan bergetar Jongin mencabut panah besar yang bersarang di kakinya. Membuat darahnya menguncur bagai sungai. Jongin menggertakan giginya menahan sakit, menyobek bajunya dan mengikatnya di paha.

dirinya hancur namun perasaannya begitu kuat. Sambil berusaha merawat lukanya, Jongin menetapkan hatinya. Bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Apapun caranya. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mati sia-sia sebagai seorang tumbal.

* * *

…

…

…

Baekhyun bergetar panik. Ia sangat ketakutan dan tidak mampu berpikir apapun. Matanya sembab karena tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi. "Kakak~ kakak~" Baekhyun berusaha memanggil kakaknya. Namun ia merasa usahanya sia-sia.

Baekhyun berada di ruangan penjara yang gelap. Tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan sedemikian rupa, benar-benar bersih. Ia diminyaki dan diberikan wewangian dengan bau yang begitu pekat. Rambutnya ditata dan ia diberikan baju yang luar biasa indah. Baju itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan hingga kepala dan wajahnya.

Baekhyun bagai kupu-kupu yang sedang berada di dalam kepompong.

Gadis mungil itu dapat mendengar hiruk pikuk dari luar penjaranya. Tetua, para pendeta dan orang-orang desa sedang berdoa untuk kelancaran persembahan. Dan Baekhyun merinding hebat. Sebentar lagi, bulan akan mencapai titik tertinggi di langit, dan Baekhyun akan di bawa ke puncak gunung di mana sudah terdapat sebuah kuil besar di sana.

Waktunya sudah dekat. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berdoa agar kakaknya baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Gadis cantik berumur 14 tahun itu membuka matanya seketika. Ia mendengar suara yang tersimpan lekat di dalam memorinya. Kakaknya? Itu adalah suara kakaknya!

Baekhyun sontak membuka penutup kepalanya. Sebab ia tidak dapat melihat apapun dari balik kain itu. Baekhyun kemudian mendapati kakaknya yang berdiri di balik jeruji penjaranya. Baekhyun menangis, "Kakak~" ia memanggil.

Jongin memberikan isyarat Baekhyun untuk diam. Ia pun membuka penjara itu dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan langkah terseret. Baekhyun memandang bingung kakaknya yang masuk dengan menggunakan baju Baijien−para penari yang akan mengiringi proses persembahan.

"Kakak, mengapa−?"

"Lepas bajumu!" ujar Jongin cepat. Ia pun juga dengan bergegas melepas baju yang dipakainya itu. "Kita akan bertukar pakaian! Cepatlah!"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya ingin menggantikannya sebagai seorang tumbal. "Ta-tapi, itu berarti, kau yang akan− t-tidak. aku tidak mau kak. "

"Baekhyun!" Jongin memperingatkan adiknya dengan tegas, "jangan pikirkan aku! Aku adalah laki-laki. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, mau tak mau air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun kemudian segera memeluk Jongin. Ia berbisik penuh kasih sayang, " kakak, aku sangat menyanyangimu." Ujarnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "aku juga menyayangimu Baekhyun. Sangat menyayangimu."

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin menahan napasnya gugup. Ia tidak mampu berpikir apapun ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya dibawa dan dinaikan ke atas tempat yang dipikul oleh beberapa ksatria. Ia akan segera diberangkatkan ke puncak gunung.

Suara gong dan drum juga gerincingan gelang para penari yang mengiringi perjalanannya terasa begitu menegangkan. Jongin hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apapun. Hanya Baekhyunlah, yang mampu meneguhkan hatinya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu agak lama, dan udara semakin dingin. Bulan purnama sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak dan saat itu, sang 'tumbal' harus sudah berada di hadapan kuil sang dewa naga hitam.

Waktu terasa begitu sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja, musik dari gong berhenti berbunyi dan gelang para penari tidak bergemerincing lagi. Suara pendeta yang merapalkan mantra terdengar. Dan Jongin merasa saat itulah ajalnya menunggu.

Kereta tempat Jongin duduk diturunkan ke tanah. Sang pendeta terus merapalkan manteranya. Dan suara gong pun dibunyikan. Lalu segalanya menjadi sunyi.

Jongin tidak melihat. Namun ia mendengar suara langkah kaki pergi meninggalkannya. Tak berapa lama tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sana kecuali Jongin.

Benar, ia akan ditinggalkan sendirian di sana. Menunggu sang dewa mendatangi dan mencabut nyawanya.

Jongin menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Jongin menunggu hingga ia merasa bosan dan hampir tertidur.

Namun ia tidak bisa. Udara terlalu dingin dan ia terlalu takut akan kematian.

Tak berapa lama, saat Jongin hampir menyerah dengan rasa kantukya. Ia mendengar gemerisik dedaunan. Dan langkah kaki yang menggetarkan tanah mendekat kepadanya. Jongin merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, ia bergetar hebat. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu−yang sangat besar mendekat ke arahnya. Berjalan begitu pelan namun pasti.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Dari balik kain yang dipakainya, Jongin dapat melihat bayang-bayang samar dari sesuatu yang berwarna hitam. Terlihat karena sinar bulan purnama. Jongin tahu ini adalah kematiannnya.

WUUSSSHHHH!

Tiba-tiba, udara yang begitu hangat meniup Jongin. Begitu kencang hingga penutup kepala sekaligus wajahnya terlepas dan terbang jauh. Jongin langsung dapat melihat sekarang. Mendapati wajah seekor naga begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Jongin bernapas putus-putus. Ia tidak pernah melihat mahkluk seperti ini sebelumnya. Seekor naga, yang kepalanya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri, berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lekat.

Sisiknya hitam mengilat seperti tameng besi yang disusun satu persatu dengan sedemikian rupa, matanya semerah darah, dan uap panas dari napasnya menerpa tubuh Jongin bagai api neraka. Naga ini adalah dewa. Dewa malapetaka. Ia berwujud sangat mempesona tapi begitu mematikan.

Naga itu menggeram mengeluarkan suara gemerisik yang mengerikan. Ia berjalan dengan kaki besarnya mengeliling Jongin. Pelan sekali. dan Jongin yang mengikuti gerak naga itu dengan ekor matanya. Ia kemudian kaget saat melihat tubuh naga itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh sosok seorang manusia yang muncul dari sisi tubuhnya yang lain.

Jongin berhenti bernapas. Saat naga itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia. Ia berdiri di hadapan Jongin, rambutnya hitam legam, matanya sipit dan kulitnya putih bersih. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan benar-benar dingin. Tubuhnya terbaluti oleh pakaian kebesaran dan jubah berwarna hitam selegam rambutnya.

Ia pun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan hati-hati.

SRETT!

"HAAA!" Jongin memekik kaget saat manusia naga itu menariknya berdiri dengan kasar, lalu menggiringnya ke arah kuil dan melemparnya ke dalam. Jongin tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu beringsut, memundurkan tubuhnya ke pojok kuil. Namun naga itu menahannya tubuhnya. Menindihnya, dan mencekram pipinya. Wajah mereka berdua berdekatan, dan Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah manusia naga di depannya.

Manusia jelmaan naga itu memandang Jongin datar. Ia membuka bibirnya yang merah, " namaku Wu Shi Hun. Aku adalah dewa atas malapetaka, perang, dan penderitaan− Dan kau, dia yang telah diserahkan kepadaku harus menyerahkan tubuhmu."

Jongin menutup matanya kaget. Saat mendapati bibir yang terasa begitu hangat mencium bibirnya. Jongin menggeliat resah namun tidak mampu melawan permainan lidah sang manusia naga. Tangan dari Sh Hun kemudian turun menyentuh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berusaha membukanya.

Jongin berusaha menghentikan gerakan naga itu. Namun naga itu begitu hangat, dan ciumannya begitu memabukan sehingga Jongin mau tidak mau terbuai. Jongin tidak sadar, bahwa tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terbuka.

Suasana hening seketika. Wu Shi Hun melepaskan ciumannya pada Jongin.

"Kau seorang laki-laki!"

Jongin terkesiap. Ia kaget luar biasa. Ia mendapati wajah murka dari dewa naga itu. Jongin bergetar ketakutan saat aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh sang dewa.

Jongin memekik saat Shi Hun mencekram tangannya, melemparnya dengan sangat kasar keluar dari kuil. Jongin tersungkur ke tanah. Ia kemudian segera membangkitkan tubuhnya dan bersujud kepada Sang Dewa malapetaka.

"A-ampunilah nyawa hamba Ya tuanku!" Jongin terisak.

"Berani-beraninya desamu mengirimkan seorang laki-laki kepadaku! Apa kalian tidak mempunyai wanita?!"

Jongin tidak mampu berpikir. Seorang dewa telah murka kepadanya, dan itu terasa seperti kiamat. "Maafkan hamba. Maafkan hamba! Ini adalah seluruhnya kesalahanku! Aku lah yang membawa diriku kemari! Hamba mohon untuk tidak menghukum desaku! Mereka tidak bersalah, tuanku!" Jongin menangis saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa pantas untuk menghadapi aku! Kau seorang laki-laki. Tubuhmu penuh cela. Kulitmu cokelat dan bersisik bagai kulit lembu, dan kau tidak diberikan wewangian apapun! Kau mengotori kuilku dan tubuhku sendiri! Kau pantas mati!" Wu Shi Hun berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, ia mencekram rambutnya dengan kasar. Mempertemukan wajah mereka berdua.

Jongin menutup matanya. Sambil terisak ia masih berusaha menjelaskan, " Maafkan hamba. Maafkan hamba dewaku. Ini semua kulakukan karena hamba tidak mau adik yang begitu hamba sayangi menjadi tumbal!" Jongin memohon ampun sejadi-jadinya. Ia kembali dilemparkan oleh Shi Hun ke tanah.

Wu Shi Hun masih memandang Jongin yang menangis pilu. Sang dewa naga itu begitu marah. Ia hanya menerima perempuan menjadi tumbalnya, mahkluk suci dengan sosok yang cantik dan menawan. Dan sekarang, seorang laki-laki muncul di depannya!

"Mohon ampun dewaku! Hamba mohon ampun! " Jongin terus saja memohon, ia merasa rusak. Wajahnya berantakan. Ia sangat ketakutan Shi Hun akan menurunkan murka akan desanya. "Adik hamba adalah tumbal yang sebenarnya, namun aku begitu menyanyanginya. Hingga aku melakukan perbuatan bodoh ini."

"Pergilah!" sang dewa berkata. Jongin pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harap. Namun kemudian sebuah belati dilemparkan ke depannya. "Pergilah dan bunuh dirimu sendiri di hutan. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh pemuda rendahan sepertimu!"

Jongin mengigit bibirnya menahan isakannya yang semakin keras. Lalu tersenyum kelu untuk menenangkan hatinya, berusaha menerima takdirnya. Ia mengambil belati itu dan mendekapnya di kemudian bersujud sekali lagi dan berbalik, bangkit dengan susah payah karena rasa nyeri di kakinya. Telapak kakinya lecet karena berlari saat membawa kabur Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan betisnya yang terkena panah oleh ketua desa.

Sang Naga yang merupakan dewa yang membawa malapetaka itumemperhatikan sosok pemuda yang sedikit demi sedikit berjalan menjauhinya. Mata Wu Shi Hun memperhatikan darah yang menetes terus-terusan dari kaki pemuda itu. Membasahi jalannya bagai jejak kaki.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang setelah beberapa saat. Masuk ke dalam dalam hutan ada banyak sekali hewan buas. Para serigala juga beruang. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak membunuh dirinya, ia akan mati oleh binatang-binatang itu.

Manusia jelmaan naga itu kemudian mengambil selembar daun yang terkena darah dari pemuda itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia menjilat darah itu, menyesapnya di dalam mulut. Lalu membaca segala memori pemuda itu.

Ini adalah salah satu kekuatannya. Ia dapat merasakan dan melihat segala memori manusia dengan mengecap darahnya. Dan Shi Hun melihat semuanya. Melihat perjuangan pemuda mungil itu dalam memperjuangkan adiknya.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang baik." Pemikiran itu kemudian melintasi benak sang dewa.

"Dan wajahnya manis untuk seorang laki-laki."

* * *

...

…

…

Jongin jatuh terduduk di tanah setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata jatuh terus menerus bagai sungai. Jongin memandang ke atas, melihat bulan purnama yang begitu indah. Sangat indah.

Apakah ini saatnya?

Jongin mengusap air matanya, pandangannya sedikit berkunang dan kulitnya pucat pasi. Mungkin dikarenakan darah yang terus keluar dari kakinya tanpa henti sehingga ia menderita kekurangan darah. Jongin tidak peduli, toh ia harus membunuh dirinya juga pada akhirnya.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah. Beralaskan dedaunan yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon di hutan. Jongin merasa hangat, ada sedikit ketenangan saat ia menghirup wangi dedaunan di bawahnya.

Sepertinya, mati kehabisan darah dan berakhir di tempat tidur yang nyaman ini tidak buruk juga? Pikir Jongin.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan sakit. Tapi kematianya akan sampai sangat lama. Sedangkan, jika Jongin menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan belati yang Sang Dewa berikan kepadanya, kematiannya akan berjalan begitu cepat, namun begitu sakit.

Jongin tidak mau akan hal itu. Ia tidak mau mati. Tapi ia harus, sebab itulah yang diperintahkan oleh sang dewa.

Aaaaauuuu~~

Jongin sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar lolongan serigala. Otaknya kemudian memberikan sinyal waspada saat mendengar sesuatu−berlari ke arahnya. Jongin bangkit seketika.

Tidak. Tidak! Ia tidak akan mati menjadi makanan serigala.

"Aggghhhh!" Jongin mengerang saat ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan lagi kaki kanannya. Hanya kesakitan saja yang dia Jongin tidak menyerah, ia terus menyeret tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Haaahh! Ha−" Jongin merasakan napasnya putus-putus, telinganya dapat menangkap geraman dan lolongan serigala yang mengejarnya. Jongin berlari dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Meskipun pada akhirnya tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup.

BRUKKK!

Jongin terjatuh ke tanah. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu lagi. Jongin bergetar ketakutan, ia meringkuk mundur saat melihat sebuah mata yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan tersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

Jongin kemudian menyadari bahwa ia malah berakhir di jalan buntu. Punggungnya menabrak dinding tebing yang penuh dengan batu. Jongin kemudian berpikir untuk memanjat tebing itu, namun kakinya tidak mendukung.

"Pe-pergilah!" Jongin menggertak dengan ketakutan saat 5 ekor serigala mengepungnya, menyudutkannya di dinding tebing itu tanpa jalan keluar. Serigala itu semuanya bertubuh besar dan mereka terlihat sangat ganas! "PERGI!" Jongin mengacungkan belati yang diberikan kepadanya. Mengayun-ayunkannya dengan sembarang arah.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, seekor serigala dari samping kirinya berada sangat dekat. Dan−"Arrggkkkhhh!" Jongin memekik kesakitan saat tangan kirinya digigit dengan sekuat tenaga oleh serigala itu. Ia dapat mendengar tulangnya retak, dan tangan kirinya seketika mati rasa.

Jongin tertarik oleh kekuatan serigala itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia dapat melihat serigala lain yang berlari ke arahnya. Hendak mengigit tubuhnya juga.

Pemuda yang masih sangat muda itu kemudian sadar, bahwa ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Ia menutup mata, dan−

"NGGGIIIKKHHHHHHHH!"

Jongin tidak mampu bernapas, namun telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara melengking yang dahsyat sekali, angin berhembus kencang, dan bumi tiba-tiba bergetar. Cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya tiba-tiba langsung meredup tatkala suatu mahkluk yang begitu besar menutupi cahayanya.

Seekor naga hitam, turun dari langit hingga mengoyak bumi. Dengan ekornya ia menghempas serigala-serigala yang berusaha mendekati Jongin. Naga itu kemudian mengigit serigala yang telah menancapkan taringnya di tangan Jongin, mengunyah tubuh malang serigala liar itu hingga hancur remuk, lalu memakannya bagai camilan sore hari.

Serigala yang tersisa kemudian lari tunggang langgang. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terbaring di tanah dengan bersimbah darah.

Jongin tidak mampu berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu namun ia melihat semuanya. Naga hitam itu mengendus wajah Jongin, napasnya yang hangat memberikan sedikit ketenangan bagi Jongin.

Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir pipi Jongin. "Te-terima kasih." Ujarnya dengan suara lemah hampir kehilangan napas.

Mata naga yang berwarna merah itu menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Tatapannya dingin namun sekaligus juga menenangkan.

"Aku telah mengampuni nyawamu, anak manusia."

…

…

…

Jongin membuka matanya, lalu ia disambut oleh sinar-sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari celah-celah kayu. Pemuda mungil dengan kulit seputih salju itu memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing dan tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Jongin kemudian memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia kemudian sadar, bahwa ia sedang berada di bagian dalam kuil Sang Dewa Naga, Shi Hun. Jongin terkesiap, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan panik.

Di-di mana dewa naga itu?

Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini? Di dalam kuil seorang dewa?

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kecil dari kuil yang ditempatinya.

Begitu Dibuka, sinar matahari langsung saja menghantam mata Jongin habis-habisan. Jongin sampai harus menahan sinar itu dengan tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Jongin menyadari−

Bahwa luka gigitan serigala di tangannya, dan lubang tusukan panah di betisnya sudah tidak ada. Hilang tanpa bekas.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya. Hanya dewa yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan mahkluk hidup. Dan satu-satunya dewa yang ada di wilayah ini hanyalah Wu Shi Hun. Jongin sungguh bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Mengapa Wu Shi Hun berbelas kasihan kepadanya?

SRAK!

Jongin kemudian terkesiap kaget saat melihat dewa Shi Hun muncul dari balik pepohonan dengan wujud manusianya, tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampannya membuat dia terlihat begitu mencolok di antara daun-daun yang gugur. Jongin seketika langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. " De-dewaku,maafkan hamba karena telah lancang meniduri kuilmu."

Wu Shi Hun memandang pemuda yang bersujud di bawahnya dengan datar. "Tidak apa. Akulah yang membaringkanmu di sana." Ujarnya kemudian, lalu berjalan ke arah kuilnya dan duduk di sana.

"Kulihat kau sudah dapat berdiri. Cepat buatkan aku teh hitam sekarang." Ujar Shi Hun ketus. "

Jongin memandang Shi Hun dengan bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti atas segala yang menimpanya, juga keputusan sang Dewa Naga yang menolongnya. "Mengapa? Mengapa kau membiarkanku hidup?"

Shi Hun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan sedikit tergangu, "tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin saja."

Jongin meneguk lidahnya. Ia kemudian menaikan tubuhnya dan sekali lagi menyembah Shi Hun, " te-terima kasih. Sungguh terima kasih." Ujar Jongin dan bergegas mencari daun teh hitam seperti yang diperintahkan oleh dewa naga itu.

…

…

…

Jongin memandang Shi Hun yang sedang meminum teh yang ia buat, di tangan manusia naga itu tersemat sebuah buku yang Jongin tidak tahu apa. Jongin kemudian termenung sambil memandang Shi Hun , ia lapar, sangat lapar. Jongin lupa kapan dia terakhir mengisi perutnya, namun siapa dia hingga dapat meminta makanan kepada dewa Shi Hun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin tesentak saat mendengar kata-kata Shi Hun Yang bernada ketus. Ia beringsut agak sedikit ketakutan, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Ti-tidak tuanku. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kruuuukkkk~

Namun perutnya berkata lain. Jongin menutup mukanya malu. Bisa-bisanya ia berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan dewa yang agung. Jongin kemudian bersujud di tanah, ingin meminta maaf. Namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa sang dewa telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela napas berat. Mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ia menatap ke langit yang berwarna biru pucat di atasnya. Terbelalak saat benda berwarna putih turun dan mendarat di hidungnya. Meleleh secara seketika.

Jongin kemudian menyadari bahwa salju telah turun. Tanda bahwa musim dingin telah tiba. Ini di luar dugaannya. Musim dingin seharusnya tiba dalam 1 atau 2 minggu lagi. Namun mengapa tahun ini musim dingin datang begitu cepat?

Apakah ini karena kedatangan Shi Hun ke desa mereka?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha fokus. Ia kelaparan dan harus segera mencari makan. Pada musim dingin seperti ini tumbuh tumbuhan tidak berbuah dan hewan berhibernasi. Pemuda itu tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan makanan.

Tepat sebelum Jongin hendak masuk ke hutan dan berusaha membuat senjata. Kepakan sayap yang menggemerisikan dedaunan terdengar. Jongin berbalik. Mendapati seekor naga hitam mendarat di tanah, dengan seekor rusa di moncongnya.

Jongin terdiam kaku saat naga hitam itu menjatuhkan rusa di dekat kakinya. Kemudian dalam sekejab mata berubah menjadi manusia. "Kau bisa memakan rusa itu dalam beberapa hari. Pastikan kau tidak makan dengan rakus. Jadi aku tidak berburu terlalu sering untukmu." Jawab laki-laki tinggi itu dengan wajah datar. Mata dan rambut hitamnya yang legam bergoyang terterpa angin.

Jongin menganguk kaku. Ia kembali bersujud di tanah dalam-dalam, " hamba sungguh berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu dewaku."

Shi Hun mendengus, lalu duduk di selasar kuilnya. Menyesap tehnya kembali. "Aku tidak membiarkanmu hidup hanya dengan belas kasihanku, manusia. Mulai sekarang. Kau akan menjadi pelayanku. Hingga engkau mati. Kau akan membuatkanku teh hitam setiap hari, membersihkan kuilku, menimba air pada kolam air hangatku dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Sekali saja aku tidak melihat kau ada di kuil, aku akan mencabut nyawamu." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku berburu kali ini untukku karena kau tampak lemah. Lain kali, kau akan mencari makananmu sendiri. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas urusan perutmu!" Dewa naga yang membawa malapetaka itu melanjutkan.

Jongin hanya menganguk dalam dalam.

…

…

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, tidak terasa telah 4 minggu lamanya Jongin bekerja dengan rajin di bawah suruhan Shi Hun. Ia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, ia membersihkan kuil dewa naga itu hingga kayu-kayunya mengilap, mengisi kolam pemandian air panas yang menjadi tempat mandi Shi Hun, dan juga berburu untuk makanannya sendiri.

Jongin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan setulus hati. Karena ia benar-benar berterima kasih atas belas kasihan Shi Hun yang mengampuni nyawanya.

"Hei kau, manusia!" Jongin menoleh, itu adalah suara tuannya. Ia selalu memanggil Jongin sebagai 'manusia'. Nama pelayannya itu tidak penting untuknya.

Pemuda tan itu berbalik, wajahnya mengernyit kaget saat mendapati tubuh manusia Shi Hun tampak kotor. Ada beberapa luka sabet di wajahnya. Dewa malapetaka itu juga mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

Jongin menjatuhkan diri, " maafkan aku dewa. A-apa yang engkau butuhkan tuanku?"

Shi Hun mendecih, " kau tidak melihat betapa kotornya aku? Aku baru saja pulang dari perang kaum manusia yang merepotkan. Aku ingin mandi, cepat siapkan kolam air panasku."

"Ba-baiklah tuanku. Hamba mengerti."

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu menganguk cepat, lalu bangkit segera sambil mengambil ember air. Meninggalkan Shi Hun yang menatapnya lama-lama.

…

…

Jongin mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan. Ia mengelap keringat yang bertitikan di dahi. Dengan pelan, ia kemudian menuangkan air dari sungai yang dingin ke kolam. Air yang dingin karena berasal dari sungai yang membeku itu seketika menghangat saat bercampur dengan air yang lain. Shi Hun biasanya mandi air hangat di tempat ini setiap hari.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Jongin menoleh saat melihat Shi Hun sudah berada di belakangnya. Wujud manusia dari dewa naga itu nampak sedang membuka jubahnya. Juga pakaian kebesarannya. Ia bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya persis seperti seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Seketika tubuh Jongin memanas. Ia menunduk cepat saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat dada dan perut telanjang Shi Hun. Dewa naga itu tampak sangat gagah, tubuh dan perutnya berotot, kulitnya pun seputih salju yang jatuh dari langit. Shi Hun benar-benar adalah seorang dewa. Penampilannya pun membuktikan itu.

Shi Hun melirik Jongin dengan tatapan menghakimi, membuat pemuda itu gugup seketika.

"Ma-maafkan hamba yang lancang telah melihat tubuhmu dewaku." Jongin bersujud. Namun Shi Hun menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Kau dapat mandi di kolam ini setelah aku membersihkan diri." Shi Hun berkata datar.

"Eh?"

Manusia setengah dewa itu menggusak rambut hitamnya, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal, "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mandi selama empat minggu, aku bahkan dapat mencium bau tubuhmu dari sini."

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Malu. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Manusia itu merepotkan. Kalian butuh banyak sekali hal untuk hidup. Jika kalian tidak makan, kalian akan mati. Kalau kalian tidak menghirup udara, kalian juga akan mati. Bahkan jika kalian tidak mandi saja kalian akan mati karena terinfeksi penyakit." Shi Hun memasuki kolam air panas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bebatuan, " aku hanya tidak ingin kau cepat mati. Akan susah untukku mencari pelayan lain yang bisa membuat teh seenak dirimu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jongin terdiam seribu bahasa. A-apa Shi Hun baru saja memujinya?

"Te-terima kasih tuanku."

"Hm, baiklah." Jawab Shi Hun ketus.

…

…

…

"Nnh.." Jongin mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak tenang dikarenakan suara angin membuat kuil dewa Shi Hun berderit-derit. Pemuda itu mengerutkan tubuhnya, badannya mengigil hebat karena sedang ada badai salju di luar. Badai salju yang luar biasa sehingga kuil yang terbuat dari kayu ini mungkin tidak bertahan.

"Haaahhh!-" Jongin membuka matanya. Bergetar saking dinginnya. Tubuhnya hampir tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya sendirian di dalam gelap, lantera minyak yang ada di sisi dinding kuil terhembus-hembus oleh angin yang menyelinap hingga hampir padam.

Pemuda itu berusaha melakukan berbagai cara, ia merapatkan bajunya yang tipis. Namun tidak mempan. Jongin merasa ia hampir mati karena badai salju ini. Ini adalah cuaca terparah dan puncak dari musim dingin. Segalanya membeku dan tidak ada satu pun mahkluk yang mampu hidup di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Satu kata kemudian muncul di benak Jongin, 'Shi Hun?'

Bagaimana dengan dewa naga itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Jongin seharusnya tidak menghawatirkan seorang dewa dan lebih memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Namun pemuda itu penasaran. Shi Hun tidak pernah tidur di dalam kuil itu dan selalu berada di luar. Bagaimana dia mampu melewati badai seperti ini? Salju saja mungkin telah menumpuk setinggi lutut orang dewasa.

Jongin pun berjalan mendekati pintu kuil. Mengintip dari celah celah lubang dari pintu itu. Benar saja, matanya langsung disuguhkan badai salju yang luar biasa. Kemudian, Jongin melihat seekor naga hitam yang sedang berbaring di tanah.

"A-apa?!" Jongin terbelalak.

Sebab naga hitam itu tertidur di tanah dengan nyamannya. Tanah di bawah kakinya kering. Seolah tidak ada dingin yang menyentuh. Begitu juga dengan salju , seolah mencair begitu saja.

Hangat. Di sekitar Shi Hun pastilah sangat hangat.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. Tubuhnya meriang namun terasa sangat dingin. Tangan pemuda itu kemudian naik untuk menarik pintu kuil terbuka. Ia gila. Namun ia membutuhkan kehangatan.

BRUUUSSSSHHHH!

Suara angin kencang menerpa Jongin. Butiran-butiran salju yang keras menerpa badannya. Dengan tanpa penerangan, pemuda hampir gila itu mencoba turun ke tanah, mendatangi sang Naga hitam yang tertidur beberapa meter dari kuil.

Bruk! Jongin terjatuh di antara salju. Salju menumpuk sangat tinggi hingga melewati lututnya. Manusia itu tidak dapat merasakan lagi tubuhnya. Namun ia tetap berjalan dengan naga hitam itu sebagai tujuannya.

Satu meter bagai 1000 mil untuk pemuda itu.

"Haaaaaa-" Jongin menarik napas, saat tangannya yang terulur berhasil mencapai kehangatan itu. Diikuti oleh tubuhnya. Jongin terjatuh di tanah. Mengatur napasnya. Menutup mata saat merasakan hawa panas memasuki tubuhnya. Tangannya perlahan lahan menampakan warna hidup, dan tubuhnya seolah tenang.

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya. Masih menikmati kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh naga Shi Hun. Matanya kemudian mengamati sang dewa. Tubuh yang sangat besar dansisik-sisiknya hitam mengilap jika dilihat dari dekat.

'A-apa yang kulakukan?'

Jongin kemudian menyadari kebodohannya yang seenaknya mendekati seorang dewa. Tapi Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia hampir mati karena hawa dingin. Terlebih lagi, Jongin meninggalkan kuil dengan keadaan pintu terbuka, salju sudah mulai bertumpuk di dalam ruangan itu.

La-lagipula. Naga itu tidak akan tahu bahwa Jongin tidur di sebelahnya jika Jongin bangun dan kabur terlebih dahulu saat pagi. Kan?

Mencoba berpikir dengan positif, Jongin pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah yang hangat itu. Menikmati hawa nyaman yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Anak manusia yang malang itu tersenyum saat ia dapat menutup mata dengan tenang. Tak berapa lama, ia tertidur. Meringkuk di sebelah dewa naga yang membawa malapetaka bagi tanah yang dihinggapinya.

Tak berapa lama, Jongin sadar bahwa ia salah.

Mata dewa naga hitam itu terbuka dan berkedip. Shi Hun menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang manusia yang bergulung nyaman di dekat kakinya.

Naga itu mendengus. Uap hangat keluar bersamaan dengan napasnya. Kepalanya kemudian mendekati manusia yang tertidur itu, mengendusnya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menyusut dan berubah menjadi manusia.

Shi Hun menatap datar pelayannya itu. Ia masih tertidur nyenyak dan nyaman karena hawa panas yang dikeluarkan Shi Hun. Dewa malapetaka itu mengeluarkan wajah datar, namun ia membungkukan dirinya dan menangkup Jongin di pelukannya. Mengangkat tubuh pelayannya itu.

Shi Hun berjalan sambil membawa tubuh Jongin yang masih tertidur untuk kembali ke kuil. Dewa Naga itu merasa bahwa tidak baik untuk membiarkan Jongin tidur di tanah meskipun itu tanah yang kering. Shi Hun bukannya khawatir, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Jongin melakukan itu.

Dewa naga itu membawa Jongin dengan mudah. Salju-salju yang setinggi lutut orang dewasa itu seketika mencair ketika Shi Hun hendak melewatinya. Begitu juga dengan salju di dalam kuil. Hanya sedikit mantera, dan Shi Hun berhasil menghangatkan seluruh sudut kuil itu.

Shi Hun membawa masuk Jongin ke dalam kuil, mata dewa naga itu terpaku pada wajah damai pelayannya yang tertidur, Shi Hun kemudian terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian− klak, ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

…

…

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan saat setitik cahaya mengenai wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu agak mengumpat sedikit saat merasakan kepalanya pusing. Apa di luar masih badai salju? Jam berapa ini? Apa ia terlambat bangun? Jongin berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya, ia harus melakukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang pelayan.

Namun sesuatu menahannya. Dan Jongin sadar, suatu tangan yang gagah melingkar di perutnya.

Jongin terkesiap. Kaget. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat dia sadar bahwa ruangan kuil itu sangat hangat. Suara dengkuran pelan terdengar dari belakang Jongin, hembusan napas menerpa punggungnya. Pemuda tan itu melihat ke belakang.

Ada dewa Shi Hun di sana. Dengan wujud manusianya tertidur nyenyak tanpa tergangu sedikitpun. Jongin ingin berteriak, namun urung agar tidak mengagetkan tuannya itu. "Tu-tuan, dewaku~" ia berkata lirih saat merasakan dekapan tangan Shi Hun semakin kuat.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Darahnya perlahan naik ke kepala. Ia berada sangat dekat dengan Shi Hun. Wajah dewa malapetaka yang luar biasa tampan itu menggelitik indera pengelihatan Jongin.

"Tidurlah lagi."

Jongin merinding. "Ta-tapi, aku harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan, dewaku."

Shi Hun membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Jongin lama. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dari pinggang pelayannya itu. " hari ini, cukup kemas saja air dan bahan makanan ke dalam kuil."

Jongin melihat Shi Hun tanpa berkedip. Pandangannya menyiratkan tatapan bingung.

"Malam ini akan ada badai yang sangat besar. Dan akan berlangsung selama dua hari penuh. Aku akan disini untuk menghangatkanmu. Karena kau bisa mati jika sendirian di cuaca sedingin nanti malam."

Jongin kembali terdiam. Matanya yang bulat lagi-lagi menatap Shi Hun seolah bertanya, 'mengapa?'

Shi Hun mengalihkan mukanya saat melihat wajah Jongin, ada guratan merah di pipi sang dewa naga, ia lalu menutupnya dengan kain bajunya, " sudah kubilang. Aku hanya tidak mau kau cepat mati."

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin memilin benang benang di tangannya dengan lambat-lambat. Ia sedang merajut sebuah selimut untuknya sendiri. Berusaha waktu di dalam kuil tersebut. Matanya sesekali melirik Shi Hun, Sang dewa naga yang duduk tenang di tengah ruangan dengan lampu minyaknya. Ia mengengam teh hitam buatan Jongin dan meminumnya perlahan.

Jongin menghela napasnya berat. Kepalanya pusing dan badannya entah mengapa sangat lelah. Badai luar biasa mengerikan di luar sana. Suara berderit dari bagian kuil yang terkena angin terdengar tak berhenti-berhenti.

Klak− Jongin melihat Shi Hun menaruh gelasnya di lantai. "De-dewaku, apa kau ingin teh lagi?" Jongin cepat bertanya. Dan Shi Hun menganguk, jadi Jongin dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya−

Brak!

−hanya untuk duduk dan terjatuh di lantai di bawahnya. Jongin menutup matanya erat-erat. Menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang meraja lela. Ia mengaduh. Jongin hampir terisak. Ia baru meyadari bahwa ia sedang sakit. Ia demam dan sakit kepalanya sangat parah.

Jongin merasakan dua buah tangan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kau demam." Suara lembut yang samar-samar menyapa dewa Shi Hun. Jongin berkunang-kunang. Namun tubuhnya merasa nyaman saat ia merasakan aliran hangat di dadanya.

" tidurlah," Jongin lagi-lagi mendengar suara yang sangat menenangkan itu. Ia ditidurkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kehangatan Shi Hun menyelimutinya.

"De-dewaku, mengapa engkau begitu baik kepadaku?" ujar Jongin dengan suaranya yang lemah. " kau mengampuni dan menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali."

Tidak ada suara jawaban dari Shi Hun, namun Jongin menunggu.

"aku merasa tergerak karena pengorbananmu terhadap adikmu. Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang yang kusayangi juga. " Shi Hun menjawab dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

Jongin meneguk ludah, tanpa ia sadari sebulir air mata jatuh melewati pipinya. Shi Hun cepat cepat cepat mengusap air mata itu. "Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang kupunya. Setelah ayah ibu kami meninggal, ialah yang menghibur hatiku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, ia masih punya masa depan dengan wajah cantik dan pemikiran bijaksananya itu. A-aku, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku kepadanya. I-itulah mengapa, aku dengan lancang menukarkan diriku agar dijadikan tumbal. " Jongin meracau.

"Ta-tapi, hingga saat ini pun aku masih mengawatirkan Baekhyun hingga rasa-rasanya tubuhku tak sanggup menahan kesedihan ini." Jongin menutup matanya, bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ssst. Jangan menangis pelayanku. Adikmu baik-baik saja. Ia berada dalam pengawasku."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. "Be-benarkah?"

"Sungguh. Ia berkelana seorang diri dari desamu hingga ke ibukota. Lalu, aku menuntunnya ke rumah seorang laki-laki pedagang sederhana yang baik hati. Namanya adalah Chanyeol dari keluarga Park. Mereka kelak akan menikah dan mempunyai anak yang mulia."

Tanpa disadari, Jongin menjatuhkan air matanya dengan deras. Namun kali ini, ia merasa sangat bahagia, " tu-tuanku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kemurahan hatimu kepadaku, ya-yang hina ini. Aku, aku berjanji atas langit dan bumi, aku akan mengikuti dan melayanimu hingga akhir hayatku. "

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "itulah yang ingin kudengar darimu." tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun ia pikir itu hanyalah efek karena demamnya yang tinggi. Belum lagi posisi mereka berdua yang saling menempelkan tubuh satu sama lain.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi bersediakan engkau memberitahukanku namamu?" ucap Sehun, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya akan Jongin, tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh pria sakit itu.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya, merasa gila karena suara Sehun yang begitu dekat dan merangsang kalbunya," Na-namaku Jongin." gumam Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Nama yang indah, Jongin. Nama yang ditulis dengan aksara yang membuat kata kebaikan dan kehormatan," Sehun menyimpulkan.

Dan Jongin serasa ingin meledak karena pujian Sehun, terutama saat dewa naga itu menyebutkan namanya dengan suara beratnya. Demamnya serasa semakin parah.

"Jongin−" Sehun mendesah, bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Jongin yang memerah, " sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberitahukanmu namaku."

Jongin menahan napas. Terpesona akan suara sang dewa.

"Namaku−adalah Sehun."

Jongin tergagap, " Se-Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu menganguk pelan, jemarinya terangkat mengelus belah bibir tebal milik Jongin, " Ya Jongin. Sehun adalah nama yang diturunkan kepadaku. Diberikan oleh seorang dewa. Dan satu-satunya nama yang kuakui sebagai diriku. Shi Hun hanyalah bagaimana kaum manusia memanggilku."

"Sehun?" Jongin kembali mengulang nama itu bagai mantera.

"Ya Jongin. Sebutkan lagi namaku." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Menyelidik wajah pelayannya itu.

"Se-Sehun." Jongin terlena, hembusan napas dari sang dewa mengenai wajahnya dan baunya seperti musim semi.

Aneh sekali. Sedangkan Sehun adalah dewa malapetaka.

"Ingatlah namaku Jongin. Mengetahui nama seorang dewa adalah suatu kemuliaan yang besar. " Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan, jari-jarinya masih dengan setia mengusap bibir Jongin.

Pemuda tan itu menatap mata lama. Terhipnotis akan ketampanannya.

"A-aku mengerti−mmphh!"

Dan Sehun menciumnya. Dengan sangat lembut. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun Sehun menuntunnya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Membuka mulutnya dan memasukan lidahnya. Terkadang ciuman Sehun terlepas dan dewa naga itu mengecup pucuk hidung beserta matanya, hingga kemudian kembali lagi ke bibirnya.

Jongin suka. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia menyukai perlakuan manis Sehun kepadanya. Perlahan, Jongin merasakan tubuhya melayang dan ia merasakan begitu banyak kebahagian.

Jongin meledak.

Dan lelaki tan itu berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidur,demamnya telah turun dan pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu terduduk di tengah-tengah ruangan kuil sambil termenung. Menatap ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan tuannya di manapun.

'apa semalam hanya mimpi?' Jongin bergumam, tangannya naik mengusap bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyadari, bahwa matahari telah bersinar di luar sana. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari membuka pintu kuil. Dan merasa senang saat menyadari bahwa salju telah mencair. Musim semi akan segera tiba.

Jongin tersenyum, bunga dan pohon akan kembali bersemi dan hewan-hewan akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

"demammu sudah baikan?" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati dewa Sehun muncul dari balik pepohonan berjalan mendekat kepadanya, lalu mengusap pipinya . Jongin mengigit bibir, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Pemuda tan itu kemudian menganguk.

"a-aku akan pergi untuk mencari daun teh." ujar Jongin, gugup saat merasakan percikan nafsu di tubuhnya, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal tersebut pada seorang dewa. Cepat-cepat pergi dari kawasan kuil Sehun.

…

…

Jongin berjalan cukup jauh memasuki hutan. Ia berdecak kesal saat belum menemukan sedikit pun tumbuhan teh. Meskipun salju telah mencair, tapi tetap saja para tumbuhan butuh waktu untuk menumbuhkan diri mereka.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan daun teh pada tengah hari. Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya saat melihat semak teh di depannya. "di sini kau rupanya! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" gumam Jongi sambil mencabuti pucuknya.

'ah?' gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti saat menyadari pemandangan di depannya. Jongin berada di atas tebing, dan ia dapat melihat sebuah desa dibawahnya.

Desanya.

Jongin meremat dadanya karena ia merasa sakit, ia meingat segala memorinya bersama Baekhyun, juga ingatan saat orang tua mereka masih hidup. Bahkan hingga saat desa itu dengan tega menumbalkan adiknya hingga membuatnya di posisi sekarang.

Desa itu memberikannya kebahagiaan dan petaka.

Pemuda tan itu berbalik, berjalan pergi, ia enggan untuk mengingat hal buruk itu lagi. Membiarkannya untuk berlalu.

Jongin tak menyadari, segerombolan pemuda mengawasi dirinya dalam diam.

"HEI KAUU!" Jongin terkejut saat mendengar seseorang meneriakinya sangat keras, ia berbalik namun rambutnya dijambak dan ia dijatuhkan di tanah dengan kasar.

"SIAPA KALIAN!?" Jongin memberontak panik,namun segerombolan pemuda yang mungkin terdiri dari 5-6 orang mengelilingi dan menahan tubuhnya.

Telinga Jongin berdengung, seseorang meneriakinya "KAU! INI SEMUA KARENA ULAHMU! DESA KITA TERKENA WABAH KELAPARAN KARENA DIRIMU ! KAU PENDOSA BAJINGAN!"

Jongin membelalakan matanya, ia- ia mengenal para pemuda ini. Orang-orang ini adalah pemuda desanya. Mereka adalah teman-temannya, orang yang dahulu membantunya berkebun.

"Karena kau dengan lancangnya mengganti tumbal menjadi dirimu, kau membuat seluruh desa dikutuk oleh dewa!"

Jongin merasakan matanya basah. Ia menangis. "A-aku, aku terpaksa melakukannya."ucapnya dengan nada yang kuat, Jongin percaya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal benar. "Jika kalian di posisiku! Aku yakin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

"BRENGSEK!"

BUAAKK! Seseorang memukul tengkuk Jongin keras.

Dan pemuda tan itu pingsan seketika.

* * *

…

…

…

Jongin membuka matanya dengan perlahan, hari sudah malam dan sinar bulan sayup-sayup memasuki matanya, . Nyeri langsung menghantam kepalanya. Pemuda tan itu memaksakan tubuhnya bangun saat sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam penjara. Gigi Jongin bergemeltuk, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara kerumunan di luar sana.

"SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU!" Jongin berteriak kesal. Ia berusaha mendorong besi jeruji yang mengelilinginya.

Seseorang datang kepada Jongin dan menatapnya datar. "Diam kau!" jawabnya dengan ketus, menendang jeruji tempat Jongin berada. " upacara akan segera selesai. Dan kau akan segera dipersembahkan kepada harus membayar dosa-dosamu Jongin."

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan dibakar hingga menjadi abu Jongin. Terimalah hukuman atas dosa-dosamu itu."

Mata Jongin terbelalak horror saat beberapa orang prajurit memasuki ruang penjara dan mendatanginya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Jongin berusaha memberontak, mengacungkan tinju demi hidupnya. Namun tak berguna, para prajurit itu menendang tubuh dan menahan tangannya. Membawanya pergi.

…

…

"Tidak! Tidak- kumohon Jangan." Jongin memandang nanar pada para prajurit yang menuangkan minyak bumi pada kakinya. Ia diikat di sebuah tiang besar dengan tumpukan kayu bakar di bawahnya.

Suara pendeta dan tetua berkumandang. Menceritakan rentetan dosa-dosa Jongin. Tentang bagaimana ia telah menggantikan tumbal sehingga membawa malapetaka bagi desa.

Orang-orang desa memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. Ia dicemooh dan diberikan kata-kata makian, yang lain melemparkan kerikil dan buah busuk kepadanya.

Jongin menangis. Ia tidak tahan dipermalukan seperti ini. Mengapa ia tidak dibunuh saja langsung?

Padahal. Padahal sang dewa Shi Hun mengampuninya. Mengapa para orang desa tidak bisa seperti itu?

"Shi Hun-" Jongin memanggil pelan, bulir air mata perlahan jatuh. Ia menangis lambat-lambat. Ketakutan akan kematian merongrong tenggorokan. "Shi Hun" Jongin . Jongin baru saja menghabiskan waktunya bersama dewa Shi Hun. Ia baru saja merasakan kehangatan. Mengapa sekarang ia sudah menghadapi kematian?

Jongin mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia- ia tidak mau mati sekarang! Ia masih ingin bersama sang dewa malapetaka itu. Sang dewa yang membawa kesialan namun memberikan kehangatan untuk Jongin.

Ia masih ingin menemaninya.

"SHI HUN! SHI HUUNN! KUMOHON SELAMATKAN AKUU!" Jongin berteriak, kencang sekali seolah pita suaranya akan putus. Jongin sangat berharap Shi Hun akan datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Tapi dewa itu tidak datang hingga beberapa menit Jongin menunggu. Orang- orang kembali mencemoohnya.

Jongin menangis lebih keras, menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat pembawa obor telah tiba di tempatnya.

"KIM JONGIN! KAU MEMPUNYAI KATA-KATA TERAKHIR?" sang pendeta bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng. Hatinya hancur. Dan ia mau tak mau menerima takdirnya untuk menjadi abu di depan orang-orang.

"JONGIN! KAU SEORANG PENDOSA!" sang pendeta kembali berkata, " KAU TAK PANTAS UNTUK MEMANGGIL NAMA SANG DEWA DENGAN SEPERTI ITU! KAU TELAH MELECEHKAN SANG DEWA! TEBUS DOSAMU DI NERAKA JONGIN!"

Sang pembawa api kemudian menyalakan api unggun di bawah kaki Jongin. Jongin menahan napas hancur, telapak kakinya terbakar.

Ah. Iya.

Shi Hun bukanlah nama sang dewa naga yang sesungguhnya.

Siapa namanya? Bukankah sang dewa telah memberikan namanya?

Setetes air mata Jongin jatuh. Ia berbisik lirih, "Sehun. Se- hun, tolong aku." Pemuda tan itu menutup mata, menerima kematiannya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar pekikan takut orang-orang. Dan auman yang sangat besar. Jongin membuka mata, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kekuatan raksasa melempar pasak kayu tempatnya terikat. Ia terjatuh di tanah, jauh dari api.

Dan Jongin sadar apa yang terjadi.

Seekor naga turun membelah langit. Mengaum dan menggetarkan bumi. Naga itu murka, dan menghancurkan desa. Ia memakan pendeta hidup-hidup, membuat orang-orang lari tungang langang.

Sang dewa naga kemudian merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

"AKU MENGUTUK TANAH DAN TEMPAT INI MENJADI ABU! TUMBUHAN DAN HEWAN APAPUN TAK AKAN MAMPU UNTUK HIDUP DI SINI! KALIAN HARUS PERGI DAN TIDAK DAPAT TINGGAL LAGI DI SINI!" Sehun menjatuhkan murkanya. Suaranya menggelegar dan sekejab saja tanah di bawah Jongin berubah abu.

Mata Jongin memanas, "Se-Sehun!hentikan" panggilnya, dan dalam sekejab Jongin lepas dari ikatannya.

Jongin terbawa oleh sihir pada sebuah dekapan hangat. Dekapan Sehun yang berada dalam wujud manusianya. "ayo pergi" bisik sang dewa. Dan tubuh Jongin terangkat tinggi ke langit. Terbang bersama Sehun.

…

…

Jongin meringis saat Sehun menurunkannya dengan lembut di selasar kuil. Sang dewa naga itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan kaki Jongin.

Kaki pemuda tan itu melepuh, hancur dan berdarah karena api.

"Tdak apa-apa. Ini akan sembuh." Jongin berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun karena tidak enak membuat sang dewa membungkuk di bawahnya. Namun tangan sang dewa menahannya.

Jongin meneguk ludah saat Sehun membawa kakinya naik. Dengan lembut, Sehun mengecup jari jemari kaki Jongin dan sihirnya keluar. Aliran dingin mengalir di kaki Jongin dan lukanya perlahan menutup.

Jongin menangis, " de-dewaku, mengapa kau lakukan itu?" tak terima atas perendahan diri Sehun yang mengecup kakinya.

Sehun menggeleng, " agar lukamu lebih cepat sembuh aku harus melakukan ini."

"ta-tapi-" Jongin berusaha mencegah Sehun yang ingin kembali mengecup kakinya, " kau tidak harus melakukan—HMMPHH!"

Jongin terdiam, saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman Sehun lembut namun menuntut, hingga Jongin kewalahan menghadapinya. Pemuda tan itu hanya pasrah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"te-terima kasih." Jongin menatap Sehun lama. Wajahnya memanas.

"Jongin- " Sehun mendesah, "pergilah ke kolam pemandian dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan 'mengambil'mu malam ini."

Jongin tergagap. Sangat mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Sehun menginginkannya, dan mereka akan 'menghabiskan' malam ini berdua. Jongin belum pernah mnelakukan ini sebelumnya. Namun siapa dia yang mampu menolak permintaan seorang dewa?

Pada akhirnya Jongin mengangguk.

…

…

…

Jongin meneguk ludah gugup dan menunggu sebentar di depan pintu kuil. Ia hanya menggunakan jubah Sehun yang menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Jongin baru menyadari saat ia mandi tadi, bahwa seluruh bekas luka telah menghilang dan kulitnya menjadi lebih lembut dan mulus. Kulit cokelatnya mengilap di bawah sinar bulan.

Ia terlihat seperti pemuda bangsawan yang terawat seumur hidupnya.

Pemuda tan itu membuka pintu kuil perlahan, dan menemukan Sehun di tengah kuil dengan hanya menggunakan celana, di sampingnya terdapat kain putih yang telah digelarkan di lantai untuk dijadikan alas. Seketika Jongin merasa jantungnya melompat keluar.

Sehun memandang pelayannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kemarilah, Jongin." suara beratnya menggelitik indera pendengaran Jongin. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan mendatangi Sehun.

"Aaa- !" BRUK!

Jongin terjatuh di tempat tidur mereka berdua. Tertindih oleh berat badan Sehun yang berada di membatu, merasakan jari jemari Sehun mengintari tubuhnya, membuka jubah yang ia pakai.

Jongin menutup matanya malu saat mata Sehun memandang lekat-lekat tubuh telanjangnya.

"Jangan malu Jongin. Aku menyukainya. " Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin, memberikan getaran hangat kepada pelayannya itu. Belahan bibir tebal Jongin menjadi sasaran berikutnya, Jubah Sehun yang melekat di tubuhnya di buka, hingga ia telanjang bulat di depan sang dewa.

Jongin membuang mukanya, sangat-sangat malu. Tapi Sehun malam tersenyum senang dan kembali mempertemukan kulit mereka berdua, memainkan putingnya. Hingga tangan Sehun kemudian turun di organ vitalnya.

" mmhh! Anh!" Jongin mendesah dan menahan napas saat Sehun membelai penisnya. Memberikan sensasi menyengat bagi Jongin.

"A-AH! SE-Se—mmhh!" Jongin berusaha menahan desahnya.

Sehun mengocok penisnya, aliran hangat menjalar di selangkangan Jongin. Precumya menetes deras.

"Keluarkan suaramu! Sebut namaku!"

"Se-!" Jongin meringis, dadanya membusung menampakan kedua putingnya yang mengacung. Sang dewa naga kemudian tak sengan-sengan untuk menyambut kedua biji itu. "SEHUNN!"

Jongin keluar. Suaranya melengking tinggi.

Sehun mengangkat jari jemarinya yang panjang, dilumuri oleh cairan sperma Jongin. Ia menjilatnya penuh nikmat, " harum sekali Jongin." ia memuji.

Dan Jongin menutup mulutnya malu.

"Nnhhh!" Jongin kembali mendesah saat Sehun mengangkat pahanya tinggi, menampakan lubangnya yang masih sangat-sangat sempit.

" Kau tahu bukan di 'mana' aku akan memasukan penisku?" Sehun menarik celananya turun, membebaskan penis berukuran besar yang masih setengah berdiri. Penis itu melompat dan bergoyang penuh keindahan.

Jongin menahan napas. Mengigil. Ia menganguk sangat pelan.

Sungguh! Jongin tidak dapat membayangkan benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya!

Sehun menganguk puas, semakin menaikan paha Jongin hingga hampir menyentuh dadanya. "Bagus. Kau pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun, berbasa basi saat satu jarinya mengorek dan masuk ke dalam lubang Jongin.

"Aaa! Ti- tidak! " jongin menggeleng kuat, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng kuat. Lalu membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu tumpah di penisnya. Sehun menuangkan minyak kepada dirinya, minyak itu turun dari penisnya yang berdiri lalu turun di belahan pantatnya. Saat cairan pelicin itu sampai di lubangnya, jemari Sehun membawa mereka masuk.

"Haaa—haaa! Mmmhhh! Sehun!" Jongin tersentak sentak, dua buah jari sudah bersarang, dan Sehun menggerakannya liar di dalam sana. Memutarnya, mengoyangkannya.

"Ini belum cukup sayang. Aku harus melongarkanmu di dalam sana." Sehun menyeringai lalu mencium bibir Jonginnya. Ia sangat bergairah saat melihat wajah frustasi pelayannya itu.

"Aah! SEHUN! SEHUN! I-INI TERLALU—" Jongin menangis, dadanya membusung saat jari Sehun yang ketiga ditambahkan.

Sehun terkekeh, kembali memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi Jongin, " sabar sayang, sedikit lagi." Ujar Sehun saat ia menelusupkan jari yang keempat.

Jongin tersedak. Tak mampu berpikir, ia merasa sangat penuh. Mungkin lubangnya robek.

"NGGHH! UFFH!Sehun! sehun! Seh—ah! -Uun!"

Sehun memutar keempat jarinya di dalam lubang Jongin, meregangkannya habis-habisan. Jongin berjengit, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan Jongin, mengangkat kakinya sangat tinggi.

Sang dewa malapetaka itu menyodokan jarinya masuk lebih dalam, mengaruk, menyentuh seluruh dinding lubang Jongin hingga rasanya gila. Jongin menangis, mulutnya terbuka dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"AH!" Jongin memekik saat Sehun menarik jarinya keluar, meninggalkan lubang Jongin yang terbuka, basah, lembab dan berkedut.

Sehun menjilat ludahnya. "Kau siap Jongin."

…

"AH! AH! AHN! MMH!" Jongin menengadah kepalanya keatas, "AHHN!" Ia kembali mendesah saat Sehun kembali menghantam bagian dalam lubangnya.

Tubuh Jongin terhentak, maju mundur, depan ke belakang, matanya berkunang dan yang bisa jongin rasakan hanyalah kulit berkeringat Sehun yang sekarang sedang dia peluk erat-erat.

"Kau suka Jongin? Apa rasanya enak?Kau mau lebih cepat?" Sehun dengan semangat memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Memuja bagaimana lubang senggama Jongin menjepit penisnya erat.

Jongin meracau, Sehun mengobrak abrik lubangnya, ia merasa becek, penuh, dan basah.

"SEHUN!AH! " Jongin terlonjak, mengigil dan perutnya mengejang, saat Sehun menghantam satu titik di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun yang mengerti bergerak kian cepat. Sang dewa itu mendesah dengan suara bassnya yang seksi. Menyerang di satu titik terus-terusan.

"AH! AH!" Jongin mengapit tubuh Sehun yang ada di antara kakinya kian kuat , seluruh tubuhnya berkontraksi. Pemuda tan itu siap melakukan pelepasan, " aku, SEH!—a-aku—AH!"

Jongin keluar dan Sehun mengumpat karena himpitan dinding lubang senggama Jongin yang semakin rapat.

"Mmmhh! Ahhh!" Sehun melenguh puas, ia keluar di dalam Jongin beberapa menit kemudian. Sangat banyak hingga Jongin bergetar merasakan semprotan becek di dalam dirinya.

Kedua insan itu terdiam dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat, Jongin mengatur napas, sedangkan Sehun memandangnya penuh puja. Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin, meskipun ada titik-titik keringat di sana, merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, " Kau akan terus menemaniku Jongin, kita akan berkelana bersama."

Jongin menganguk, pipinya merah, " itulah yang selalu aku janjikan kepadamu tuanku. Aku akan selalu mengabdikan diriku kepadamu."

Sehun tersenyum, mendekatkan tubuh Jongin ke tubuhnya. Kulit bertemu kulit dan kehangatan pun menjalar. "Bagus. Karena itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang Istri, Jongin. Menemani suaminya," ujar Sehun.

Jongin tertawa pada candaan Sehun.

Padahal yang dikatakan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang serius.

…

…

…

END

* * *

a/n: Halo para reader, pertama-tama kepada semua reader yang berhasil hingga membaca paragraph ini, terima kasih banyak. Kalian sudah bersedia membaca fanfic dari author abal-abal yang ngilang terus ini. #kasih _sun_dulu!

Yang kedua, Jongin saat ini sedang dalam masa tersedih dalam hidupnya. #RIP_PAPA_KIM jadi, sebagai seorang fans hendaknya kita terus mendukung dia, ungkapkan bahwa kita menyayangi dia. Saya turut bersedih.

Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk sekali, hehe, keluar kota mulu ikut lomba sana-sini, jadi ngak sempat ngurus ff, ff ini juga sebenarnya adalah draft lama yang akhirnya ditulis lagi. Awalnya dibuat dalam versi Krisho, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen ngubah pairnya jadi Hunkai (Damn! This couple!)

Untuk ff yang lain. Kings, SURPRISE YOU ARE NOT AN ALPHA, dan The Dragon's mate(kalau ada yang nagih) aku ngak bakal janji bakal duluan update yang mana. Semoga bisa lebih produktif lagi, doakan author ya.

Kuharap kalian suka dengan ff ini. Jangan close dulu karena kalian muak dengan bacotannya author ya, di bawah masih ada sedikit cerita. EHE!

Kritik, saran diterima, dan reviews, favorite sangat saya apresiasi(saya suka soalnya baca feedback uhu~), muachhh, see u on another fanfic guys.

...

...

...

* * *

After Story:

Jongin mengelap titik titik air yang ada di dahinya, jari jemarinya dengan rajin memetik daun-daun teh yang ada di daerah pegunungan. Ini sudah 8 bulan lamanya Jongin mengabdi kepada Sehun. Mereka telah berpindah-pindah dari satu desa ke desa yang lain.

Kemarin, Sehun mengantarkan Jongin untuk menemui adiknya. Baekhyun. Bukan main, betapa bahagianya Jongin saat bertemu dengan adiknya yang rupanya semakin bertambah cantik itu. Mereka berbagi tangis dan Baekhyun bahkan menghadiahkan Jongin banyak sekali barang-barang mewah, yang kemudian ditolak Jongin pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun telah dipinang oleh seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang telah diramalkan oleh Sehun. Park Chanyeol. Seorang laki-laki terhormat yang sangat serasi dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin sangat bahagia. Merasaka bersyukur atas hidupnya saat ini.

Melihat bagaimana hidupnya sekarang, Jongin rasa Sehun bukanlah seorang dewa malapetaka. Ia bisa jadi adalah dewa mukjizat.

"AHH!" Jongin menahan napas, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah saat merasakan perutnya sangat-sangat sakit. Jongin bernapas putus-putus, kepala pusing. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin berusaha menahan sakitnya namun tidak mampu.

"Huun—Sehun." Jongin memanggil pelan. Dan tak sampai semenit, Sehun datang dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Membawanya terbang kembali ke kuil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun cepat, nada bicaranya menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak tahu, perutku sakit sekali." gumam Jongin.

Sehun menidurkannya di tengah kuil, tangannya yang besar menjalar dari dada Jongin, memberikan sihir berwarna hijau yang mengurangi ringisan si pemuda tan. Tak lama, tangan Sehun sampai di perut Jongin.

Dan dewa naga itu terlonjak kemudian menarik tangannya menjauh. Matanya membesar seolah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Ia kemudian menyentuh perut Jongin lagi, senyum merekah dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Ia memeluk Jongin kemudian. Mengecup pucuk hidungnya. Memberikan kata-kata cinta.

"Kau hamil." Sehun berbisik merdu.

Dan Jongin kaget bukan main. Ia kan laki-laki! "A-apa!? itu tidak mung—" kemudian Jongin teringat bahwa Sehun seorang dewa. Untuknya, semua hal menjadi mungkin.

Muka Jongin memerah, mengetahui bahwa di tubuhnya tumbuh sebuah benih antara hubungannya dan Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tahu bahwa ia senang.

Sehun lagi-lagi memeluknya, "terima kasih sayangku."

Dan Jongin menganguk malu-malu.

Nah, lihat kan. Sehun itu seperti dewa yang membawa rezeki.

…

…

…

REAL ENDDD

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
